


Plesáme

by kingkoblih



Series: Floutny [2]
Category: Floutny, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: D A L M A T Í N !!!, Geralt má supr bráchu, M/M, Yen the dohazovač, hodně hloupých lidí, hodně zamilovaných lidí, kančí guláš, kostýmy, nové hanbaté písně!!!, ples, plyš, proč chtít meč když můžeš mít flétnu, skoro smut, trocha česneku
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Navazujeme přesně tam, kde skončil první díl. Dále se však dozvídáme, že Geralt s Marigoldem mají problémy s komunikací. Od svého prvního shledání se neviděli a neví, co si o tom druhém myslet, kromě toho, že je to naprostá sváča. Marigold se však místo problémů s milostným životem musí zabývat něčím mnohem důležitějším - plesem katedry! Spolu s bytovou skvadrou formují středověkou kapelu, která se bude celý večer starat o vaši zábavu. Vy tak můžete v klidu plesat, zatímco se v zákulisí Zaklínač postará o další neplánovanou zakázku.Tak enjoy a nebrečte <3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Floutny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807894
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Plesáme

Se zájmem se rozhlížel po obývacím pokoji. Bylo divné, stát na místě, které znal z internetových videí. Představoval si místnost mnohem menší, obýváček byl přitom docela prostorný a kromě dvou křesílek, ve kterých sedávali Marigold s Konstantinem, tam byla i velká rozkládací pohovka, skleněný konferenční stolek a dva taburety. A spousta knížek a sešitů s notovými zápisy. Poličky kolem okna byly zastavěné pokojovkama a kaktusy a nad pohovkou visel velký obraz. Nějaké moderní umění, kterému Geralt nerozuměl. Ale barevně se do šedomodrého obýváku hodilo. Uslyšel v chodbě kroky. Marigold konečně vylezl ze své ložnice. Byl jen v trenkách a k hrudi si tiskl velkou chundelatou osušku. Vypadal ztrhaně. Zarazil se v půli cesty do koupelny.

„Geralte?“

„Hm?“

„Proč si tam nerozsvítíš?“

Geralt se nervózně zasmál.

„Jo, jasně. Jasně, rozsvítím si.“ Vysvětlovat Marigoldovi, že vidí i v černočerné tmě, teď rozhodně nehodlal. Zašátral vedle dveří a cvaknul vypínačem. Jelikož ho světlo neoslepilo, věděl, že vyprchaly účinky elixíru, který vypil v parku, a že jeho oči už jsou zase normální. Normálně žluté a kočičí.

„Buď tu jako doma,“ pípnul Marigold a zaplul do koupelny. O pár vteřin později se prázdným bytem začal rozléhat zvuk tekoucí vody a kapek dopadajících na plastovou zástěnu a zelenou kachličkovou zeď. Geraltovi bylo jasné, že se bude mladík drhnout pěkně dlouho. Potřeboval smýt krev. A potřeboval smýt děsivé vzpomínky.

Z koupelny vylezl o půl hodiny později a znovu se zarazil v chodbě. Tentokrát si osušku držel omotanou kolem pasu.

„Můžeš se u nás klidně posadit,“ překvapeně zamrkal. Geralt stál přesně tam, kde ho před třiceti minutama viděl naposledy.

„Ehm,“ podrbal se Geralt na hlavě. „Máte moc pěknej gauč a já jsem…“ _Zasranej. Naprosto zaprasenej od hlavy až k patě._ „Jsem docela od bláta.“

„Ježíši, jasně. Promiň, hned ti něco donesu!“

„Tak jsem to…“

Marigold zmizel v ložnici.

„Nemyslel.“

Geralt si povzdechl. Slyšel, jak Marigold prohrabává všechny skříně a rozhazuje jednotlivé kusy oblečení po celém pokoji. Nakonec vycapal do obýváku, sám oblečený v kraťasech a tílku na spaní, a přinesl Geraltovi malou hromádku oblečení.

„Snad ti něco z toho bude.“ Geralt o tom pochyboval. „Jestli chceš, můžeš se jít převlíknout ke mně.“

„To je v pohodě. Děkuju.“ Geralt se na něj snažil co nejpřívětivěji usmát, ale pravda byla, že jeho zmatená péče mu byla lehce nepříjemná. Věděl, že jediné, co teď Marigold potřeboval, bylo jít si co nejdřív lehnout a celou tuhle epizodu zaspat. Přimhouřil oči a kočičí zornice se stáhly. Marigold si jeho pohledu všiml.

„Co je?“

„Krvácíš.“

„Co?“

Geralt odhodil hromádku oblečení na pohovku a přistoupil k Marigoldovi. Opatrně mu zaklonil hlavu a zadíval se na řeznou ránu na krku, která se zřejmě kvůli vehementnímu drhnutí znovu otevřela.

„Máte tu lékárničku?“ zeptal se Geralt a přejel očima po místnosti.

„J-Jo, v koupelně…“

Geralt ho vzal za předloktí a postavil ho v koupelně pod světlo. Chvilku hrabal v lékárničce, kterou vytáhl ze skříňky pod umyvadlem (a kterou někdo zřejmě kdysi vytáhl z auta, když prošla) a jal se ošetřování.

„Je to hluboký?“ zeptal se přiškrceně Marigold. Se zakloněnou hlavou se mu nemluvilo nejlíp. Geralt se musel pořádně nahrbit, aby na ránu dobře viděl, ale pracoval hbitě a sebevědomě. Marigolda napadlo, že to asi nedělal poprvé.

„Při troše štěstí neumřeš,“ pousmál se Geralt.

„Ha ha, moc vtipný,“ zamumlal Marigold. Ale vlastně byl za ten vtípek rád.

„Budeš v pořádku, neboj.“

„Jak si můžeš bejt tak jistej? Třeba se do mě dostalo nějaký vílácký fluidum a zejtra se budu snažit překecat Konstantina, aby mi za Áčko z Teorie polyfonie prodal svou babičku.“

Geralt se rozchechtal a přelepil kusem leukoplasti poslední kousek gázy, kterou ránu na Marigoldově krku překryl. Byl rád, že se mu vracel smysl pro humor.

„Naštěstí pro tebe se vílou musíš narodit. Takže myslím, že můžeš být v klidu,“ prohlásil a konečně se narovnal. Marigold sklonil hlavu a sledoval Geralta, jak uklízí lékárničku.

„Nechceš abych ti aspoň vyčistil ty ruce?“ špitl. Na Geraltových předloktích bylo několik nových šrámů.

„Né, to je v pohodě. To se zahojí,“ mávnul Geralt rukou a lékárničku zase uklidil.

Chvíli jen tak stáli v koupelně, koukali na sebe a trapně mlčeli.

„Mohl bych tě o něco poprosit?“

„Jo, cokoliv!“ vyhrknul Marigold až příliš dychtivě. No super. Zrovna, když si o tobě přestával myslet, že jseš úplnej pošuk.

„No… Jak bych to… Mám děsnej hlad.“

Marigold ho beze slova popadl za zápěstí a táhl ho do kuchyně. Do prdele práce, tak Geralt mu tady zachraňuje kejhák a on ho tu nejdřív nechá hodinu stát jak solnej sloup a pak mu ještě zapomene dát najíst nebo napít. Dobrá práce, Marigolde, fakt skvělý. Prudce otevřel lednici a spustil jako kulomet.

„Mám tu zbytek šunkafleků, houbovou polívku nebo masovou směs, kterou ti můžu dát na topinku.“

„To je…“

„Ale jestli jseš vegetarián tak tu mám kus uzenýho tofu, co ti můžu uvařit. Nebo ti udělám rychlý nudle, kdybys chtěl.“

„Marigolde…“

„Nebo máš chuť na sladký? V mrazáku mám nějaký jahodový knedlíky, to bude raz dva, co ty na to?“

„Marigolde!“ zvýšil Geralt hlas. Marigold, který vybíhal k mrazáku plně přepnutý do módu moravské babičky, ztichnul. „Uklidni se, prosím tě,“ pousmál se Geralt. „Dej mi trochu těch šunkafleků, prosím, to mi bohatě stačí.“ Marigold se unaveně usmál nazpátek a vytáhl ze své poličky v lednici plastovou krabičku. Geralt využil situace a zalezl na chvíli do koupelny. Jestli měl spát u nich na gauči, neměl by jim ho zaprasit. Navíc děsně smrděl, a i obličej měl celý ušmudlaný. A cítil se divně. Zakručelo mu v břiše, ale něco mu říkalo, že ten divný pocit není jen z hladu. Mávnul nad tím rukou a dal si rychlou sprchu. Studenou. Oblékl si jedno z Marigoldových triček, naštěstí dost velkých, aby na Geraltovi neprasklo, a doufal, že Marigold přežije, že zůstane jen ve spodkách. Ani do jedněch pyžamových kalhot, co mu nachystal, se totiž nevešel.

Když vešel zpátky do kuchyňky, na lince už byl talíř s šunkafleky, ze kterých se kouřilo. Nakoukl do obýváku, aby se Marigolda zeptal, kde by mohl najít vydličku, ale našel ho schouleného na gauči. Tiše pochrupoval a telefon, na kterém nejspíš něco hledal, mu pomalu klouzal z ruky. Geralt tedy tiše prošmejdil všechny šuplíky, našel si vidličku a zhltal svůj příděl. Děkoval všem bohům za tu slast – po takové nečekané akci jeho tělo potřebovalo něco pořádně mastného. Rozhodně se ráno musel zeptat na recept. Když prázdný talíř potichoučku položil do prázdného dřezu a zhasnul v kuchyni, chvíli jen tak stál a přemýšlel. Nakonec stanul u Marigolda. Co teď s ním? Spát sám v jeho posteli bez dovolení nechtěl, ale budit ho by taky nedělalo dobrotu. Byl rád, že konečně usnul a doufal, že bude spát až do rána. Ani vlastně nevěděl proč. S rukama v bok si povzdechl.

Nakonec Marigolda co nejopatrněji vzal do náruče a přenesl ho do postele. Nebyl to zrovna nejjednodušší úkol, vzhledem k tomu, že chodbička byla úzká a Geralt Marigolda několikrát málem praštil hlavou o zeď nebo o roh. Nohou odházel z postele hromádku oblečení, aby měl Marigold dost místa, a přehodil přes něj peřinu. Tak. Zababuchovanej jako princezna, pomyslel si a pyšně se usmál. Připomnělo mu to, když úplně stejně nosíval v Kaer Morhen do postele malou Ciri, když usnula u krbu. No nic, byl čas jít na kutě. Gauč čeká. Popadl deku přehozenou přes židli u psacího stolu a opatrně zpoza Marigolda vytáhl jeden polštář. Marigold se lehce zavrtěl. Snad ho neprobudil. Opatrně vykročil ke dveřím, ale v tom ucítil stisk na zápěstí. Marigold měl oči sotva pootevřené a ospale mručel. Lehce za jeho ruku zatahal směrem k sobě.

„Půjdu si lehnout,“ zašeptal Geralt. Marigold ho však nepouštěl. Líně odhrnul peřinu a posunul se až ke zdi. Geralt polknul. Zíral na pomačkaného, znaveného Marigolda v proužku měsíčního světla, které dovnitř dopadalo oknem. Byl rozcuchaný a na tváři měl obtisknutou texturu potahu pohovky. I ve tmě viděl, jak pronikavě modré oči má, a jak je upírá přímo na něj. Prosebně. S malou jiskrou naděje, která v nich ospale poskakovala. Tílko měl pomuchlané a vyhrnuté, Geralt měl skvělý výhled na jeho holé bříško, na vypracované paže i dlouhé nohy. Ksakru…

„To… To není dobrej nápad…“

„Prosím.“

Geraltovi poskočilo srdce. V tu chvíli, s tím jediným slovem, se v něm něco zlomilo. Srdce mu spadlo až někam do žaludku a on najednou věděl, proč tu je. Věděl, že nesmí říct ne. Hlavou mu probleskla myšlenka na to, že by mu to osud nikdy neodpustil. Že by si to on sám nikdy neodpustil. Marigold ho k sobě znovu lehce přitáhl. A tentokrát se Geralt nechal. Ještě předtím však Marigolda znovu pečlivě přikryl a zachumlal do přikrývky. Lehl si vedle něj a přes sebe přehodil flísovou deku. Marigoldovi to bylo fuk. Geraltovu ruku si položil kolem pasu a pevně se k němu přitulil. Zavrtal obličej do jeho hrudi a přenesl na něj svou váhu.

„Jsi si jistý, že tohle chce…“

„Děkuju,“ přerušil ho šeptem Marigold. Už zase měl zavřené oči a pomalu, klidně oddechoval. Najednou se zdál být tak drobný… Geraltovi se rozbušilo srdce. Pulzovalo mu ve spáncích a žaludek mu udělal kotrmelec. Nebyl schopný se uklidnit. Nebyl schopný zavřít oči a spát. Myslí mu běhaly myšlenky rychlostí světla, jedna za druhou, tak rychle, že je nezvládal rozeznat jednu od druhé. Cítil na hrudi Marigoldův pomalý dech, cítil, jak se mu pod jeho rukama trup s každým nádechem zvedá a s výdechem zase klesá. Poslouchal, jak tiše zamlaskal, když se v jeho náruči zavrtěl. Do hajzlu. Takhle podivně se cítil naposledy… _Naposledy s Yen…_ Do prdele.

Pevně Marigolda stiskl a zabořil obličej do jeho vlasů. Voněly jako čerstvě posekaná tráva. Jako luční květiny. A on mu takhle posere život…

***

Když ráno scházel ze schodů s pytlem na odpadky v ruce, pořád si ještě připadal jako ve snu. A pořád se tak trochu červenal. Zastavil se u popelnic ve dvoře a vyhodil pytel se zakrváceným tričkem a kalhotama. Nemělo cenu je prát, protože krev byla dávno zaschlá. A navíc se pralo včera a dneska neměl Poldi čas. Chvilku u popelnic postával. Dal by si cigáro. Ale žádné neměl, protože kouřit přestal v sedmnácti a znova začínat nehodlal. Ale fakt by si dal. Ach jo.

Ráno se probudil v Geraltově objetí a málem se z toho posral. Tak nějak věřil, že ráno zjistí, že to byl všechno jen sen. Že to byl nějakej přelud, že usnul u divnýho krimi seriálu na Netflixu a zdály se mu z toho hlouposti. Že ráno vstane jako vždycky, potrénuje na loutnu, jejíž původ ještě pořád nezjistil, a bude si dál v pohodě žít svůj život. Jenže se ráno probudil s obličejem natisklým na tu nejvypracovanější hruď, jakou kdy naživo viděl, a tiskl ho k sobě ten nejpřitažlivější chlap na světě, chlap, kterej včera setnul v parku _vílu_. Jakkoliv bizarně to celé znělo. A do prdele navíc byl o hodně starší než on sám. Co to do něho sakra vjelo? Obličej mu zrudl ještě víc. Když si na Geralta znovu vzpomněl, na jeho ustaranou spící tvář, na vlasy, které ho lechtaly na obličeji, na jeho pevný stisk… Do hajzlu začínaly mu bejt těsný kalhoty. Rychle vyrazil zpátky po schodech nahoru a zaplul do svého pokoje. Na posteli se válelo tričko, ve kterém Geralt spal. Marigoldovi přišlo dost ujetý k němu čichat, ale kdyby se v něm zrovna s nadržeností nemlátila i hrdost, udělal by to. Potřeboval ho znova cejtit. Kurva, do prdele, proč zrovna on? Posadil se a zabořil tvář do dlaní.

Geralt odešel před osmou. Marigold mu chtěl aspoň dát snídani, ale Geralt zdvořile odmítl. Převlékl se, opláchl si obličej a odešel. Bez pořádného rozloučení, bez pozdravu… A teď na něj Marigold nemohl přestat myslet, kurva.

Vytáhl z kapsy telefon a vyhledal na instagramu jeho profil. Otevřel jejich konverzaci. Hned ji zase zavřel. Do prdele nemůžu mu psát hodinu po tom, co odešel, vypadal bych jako zoufalec…

A tak místo toho popadl loutnu a pustil se do stupnic.

***

_[víla mrtvá. kluk v pořádku.]_

Vedle zprávy se hned objevil malý Yennin obličejík. Přečetla si ji, ale neodpověděla. Jako vždycky.

Geralt odložil telefon a vyvalil se v obýváku na huňatou kožešinu. Vrátil se z dlouhého ranního běhu, při kterém málem srazil mladou maminku s kočárkem a jednou tak tak uhnul projíždějící tramvaji. Doufal, že mu běh pomůže pročistit hlavu, aby se mohl po zbytek dne líp soustředit, ale přišlo mu, že to jeho situaci jen zhoršilo. I když se propotil jak pes, i když se pořádně vydrhnul, stejně na sobě pořád cítil jeho vůni. Kdykoliv zůstal sám se svými myšlenkami, stočilo se všechno zpátky k němu. K tomu usoplenému klukovi s loutnou. … Ne, takhle by o něm přemýšlet neměl. Nemůže na něj být zlý jen proto, že… Co? Ho má rád? Pro boha, vždyť je tak mladej…

Zatřepal hlavou a zašátral rukou pod pohovku. Vytáhl ovladač a zapnul v televizi zprávy, aby myšlenky přerušil aspoň nějakým ruchem. Na obrazovce se objevila hlasatelka informující o přívalových deštích a povodních v celém kraji, které vzápětí vystřídala zpráva o požáru kdesi na severu Čech. Jo. Tohle mu pomůže se odreagovat. Ale stejně… Možná by mu prospělo… Jo. Asi je čas. Snad bude vzhůru, pomyslel si.

Posadil se a opřel se zády o pohovku. Telefon držel před sebou a odpočítával jednotlivá pípnutí, která naznačovala, že hovor na druhé straně vyzvání. Trvalo to věčnost, než se na obrazovce konečně zjevil zarostlý, usměvavý obličej.

„Nazdar, brácho!“

Geralt se zeširoka usmál. „Ahoj, Eskele. Jsi vzhůru?“

„No jasně, zrovna jsem venku na běhandě,“ zasmál se Eskel. Na hlavě měl naraženou čepici a na očích tmavožluté sportovní brýle. Podle toho, jak se obraz otřásal, zrovna běžel, ale nebyl ani trochu udýchaný.

„Jak je v Petrohradu?“

„Zima jak v řiti,“ zachechtal se Eskel. „Ale už prej bude jen líp.“ Ozvalo se zaštěkání. „Ha! Říkal jsem ti, co se mi stalo?“

„Ne?“

Eskel se zastavil a dřepl si. Do obrazu vedle něj přiskočil obrovský dalmatin a začal mu nadšeně olizovat obličej. Za Eskelova smíchu pak začal očichávat telefon a Geraltovi se tak na chvíli zamlžil výhled.

„Seznamte se, tohle je Káťa. Někdo ji vyhodil na ulici a teď jsme nejlepší kamarádi. Katuško, přestaň slintat na strejdu Geralta, buď tak hodná.“

Káťa zaštěkala a rozběhla se zase dál. Eskel se s dalším zachechtáním vydal pomalým klusem dál.

„Myslel jsem, že na zakládání rodiny máš ještě čas,“ ušklíbl se Geralt.

„Ále mlč, oba víme, že nám jen závidíš.“

„Jo, strašně ti závidím, že musíš sbírat na každým kroku psí lejna.“

„Jdi do prdele.“

Geralt se zachechtal a zvedl se. Vydal se do kuchyně a začal si připravovat kafe.

„Tak copak potřebuješ? Přece mi nevoláš jen tak,“ nadhodil Eskel.

Vlastně jo. Vlastně volal jen tak.

„Jen jsem chtěl zjistit, jak se máš. Jestli je všechno v pořádku, jestli něco nepotřebuješ…“

„Tvá péče mne dojímá, bratře,“ zaksichtil se Eskel. „A teď vážně. Co chceš?“

„Poradit? Asi?“ povzdechl si Geralt.

„Jde o příšeru nebo o ženskou?“ Eskel přešel do rychlé chůze. Geralt za ním viděl v mlze zahalenou ermitáž. Geralt se s kávou posadil na gauč a pořádně se rozvalil. Ze včerejška ho bolely svaly.

„Vedle a vedle.“

„Jestli ti jde furt o ten kančí guláš, tak musíš o recept napsat Vesemirovi, fakt ho nemám.“

Geralt se pousmál. Ten guláš mu chyběl.

„Včera jsem měl neplánovanou akci.“

„A heleďme,“ zazubil se Eskel. „Nic se ti doufám nestalo?“

„Ne, všechno v pohodě. Jen nevydařenej deal s vílou.“

„Další víla? Říkám ti, Geralte, jednou se tam u nich všichni naserou a přijdou si pro tebe.“

„Zkusit to můžou,“ pokrčil rameny Geralt.

„Tak kde byl problém?“

„Vlastně nikde, všechno šlo hladce. Ale, no… Pamatuješ… Pamatuješ, jak naposledy přijela Triss?“

Eskel protočil oči. „Triss jsme potkali stokrát, musíš být trochu specifičtější. Kam?“

„Na Kaer Morhen. Jak naposledy přijela na zimu na návštěvu.“

„Jasně, uklidila z nudy celý východní křídlo,“ zasmál se Eskel. „Co s ní?“

„Pamatuješ, jak ji Lambert omylem trefil do hlavy pohrabáčem a ona upadla do transu?“

„No jasně, mumlala strašný nesmysly. Ciri z toho byla v háji ještě tejden.“

„Pamatuješ, co říkala?“

„Nemůžu si pamatovat každej sto let starej blbábol, Geralte.“

„Co říkala o mně.“

Eskel si povzdechl.

„Něco o kvítkách.“

„Jo, něco o kvítkách,“ přitakal Geralt. „O loukách a žlutém kvítí a tesklivé hudbě.“

„Co s nima?“

„Že v nich najdu osud. Už zase.“

„Jo. A?“

Geralt si promnul obličej. Podrážděně zabručel. Přemýšlel, jak mu to co nejlépe vysvětlit.

***

„Tak pohni, jedem pozdě.“

„Ježíš, nech mě na pokoji, já jsem se půl hodiny nepatlal krémíkama, zatímco ostatní nakládali.“

„Buď z ticha. Jestli mám večer vypadat dobře, tak se krémíkama patlat musim. A nekoulej očima, moc dobře vím, že mi ten zelenej tajně kradeš.“

„Děti moje,“ ozval se Leopoldův hlas ze sedadla řidiče, „pravdu máte oba. A teď buďte zticha a nakládejte.“

Konstantin s Marigoldem naházeli do kufru dodávky posledních pár věcí a navrch každý položil svůj pečlivě zabalený oblek. Bohunka přidala zabalenou večerní róbu a dveře zavřela. Naskákali do dodávky a Poldi zaturoval motorem. Trvalo jim skoro hodinu, než se prodrali pozavíranými ulicemi a jednosměrkami až na kraj města, kde naložili Jakuba a jeho vybavení, jen aby se mohli vydat zase zpátky do centra.

Na ples hudební katedry se chystali skoro půl roku. Už před rokem se rozhodlo, že téma bude středověk, a tak se okamžitě nabídli, že se hudebního doprovodu ujmou sami. Šest měsíců tak vybírali repertoár, cvičili, vymýšleli vlastní písně a šili kostýmy. A aby si mohli ples aspoň trochu užít, nabídl se Leopold, že zapřáhne i svého přítele Jakuba – hříšně nabouchaného Vietnamce, který se kromě různého webmasterování na volné noze živil i jako DJ. Bohunka speciálně pro něj ušila rozevlátou košili a kalhoty s vysokým pasem a přidala k tomu i minstrelský klobouček. Kuba byl pro každou srandu a neustále všem zdůrazňoval, jak je Bohunka šikovná, protože v těch kaťatech měl naprosto dokonalý zadek. A nikoho nepřekvapilo, když po tom dokonalém zadku celý večer pokukovaly všechny lačné dámy v sále.

První hodinu hráli tradiční středověké písně. Rychlé a rytmické, takové, na které se dalo dobře tancovat a jejichž příběhy byly plné dobrodružství, která si samozřejmě trochu přikrášlili. V sále se to hemžilo nejroztodivnějšími modely – někteří jejich spolužáci přišli v klasických večerních róbách a oblecích, někteří se naopak do tématu večera ponořili ještě víc než oni sami a jejich kostýmy byly honosné a historicky věrné. Většina těchhle kostýmovaných postaviček samozřejmě pocházela z divadelní fakulty a Marigold si byl jistý, že některé ze svršků už zahlédl na jednom z městských jevišť. Ať už však na sobě měli cokoliv, vypadalo to, že se všichni vesele bavili. V refrénech se rozjařeně přidávali k Bohunce, která je provázela večerem svým líbezným zpěvem, Marigoldovi a Konstantinovi krásně vycházely dvojhlasy, flétny zněly jemňoučce jako večerní vánek a Marigoldova loutna naplňovala sál svým sytým zvukem.

„Velectěné dámy, velectění pánové!“ rozlehl se sálem Leopoldův zvučný hlas. Za svou sestavou bubínků se postavil a smekl klobouk s dlouhým pavím perem. „Nyní vás oblaží svým citlivým projevem velectěný pan Marigold! Pánové, zakryjte svým dámám uši a odveďte je z parketu, pokud víte, co je pro vás dobré. Která propadne Marigoldovu úsměvu, ta už se k vám nevrátí!“

Sál se rozesmál a Marigold uprostřed pódia vystřídal Bohunku. Zbytek jejich malého ansámblu se odebral do zákulisí, aby si na chvíli odpočinul.

***

_cink_

Zadíval se na telefon. Zrovna byl uprostřed vaření. Ten zasranej kančí guláš pořád nechutnal tak dobře, jako Vesemirův. Ale on na to přijde. Nebude se ho ptát, nebude za ním dolejzat, prostě na to přijde! Z displeje se na něj usmíval Yennin obličej. Teď ne, Yen…

_cink_

_cink_

_cink_

Protočil oči a odložil vařečku. Tak, co nám velectěná paní slečna madam píše?

Yen mu poslala video. Pod ním bylo hned několik zpráv.

_[neignoruj mě.]_

_[dělej, pusť si to.]_

_[přestaň mě ignorovat.]_

_[srabe.]_

Geralt vypnul digestoř, aby lépe slyšel, a vyscrolloval nahoru k videu. Srdce mu vyskočilo až do krku.

Na obrazovce byl Marigold stojící s loutnou na pódiu. Na sobě měl světle zelený, stříbrem a zlatem vyšívaný dublet a kalhoty stejné barvy. Vysoké holínky, klobouček… U všech svatých, co to mělo bejt? Polknul a poklepal na video.

Byl tam strašný rámus. Všude pokřikovali lidé, hlavně ženské, hvízdaly na Marigolda a měly na něj oplzlé řeči. Mladík se zářivě usmíval na všechny strany, pozdravil všechny přítomné, laškovně mrknul na jednu mladou káču hned pod pódiem a hrábnul do strun.

_„Nepůjdu s tebou do stodoly,_

_vím, že z toho tvého muže srdce bolí._

_Nepůjdu s tebou ani do stohu,_

_toho tvého chlapa jen těžko přemohu.“_

Celý sál se k němu přidal a spolu zopakovali druhou část sloky. Zpívala i Yen.

_„Nepůjdu s tebou do kumbálu,_

_když tvůj starej sedí na tribunálu._

_Nepůjdu s tebou ani do mlází,_

_tam pořád starej hajnej obchází.“_

Opět se k němu přidal celý sál. Marigold zářil.

_„Nepůjdu s tebou do stavení,_

_je mi jedno, že tam tvůj starej není._

_Nepůjdu s tebou, nepůjdu, kdepak,_

_až to ten tvůj zjistí, vždyť ho trefí šlak.“_

Marigold začal do rytmu pochodovat po pódiu sem a tam. Dav začal do rytmu tleskat.

_„Tak už to pochop, nemám zájem,_

_my dva si spolu nikdy nepohrajem._

_Ode mě nedostaneš vůbec nic,_

_mě totiž šoustá Radvan z Velhartic.“_

Celý sál propukl v bujarý smích a Yen začala radostně výskat.

Geralt zrudnul.

Ježíši.

**_[Yen. Co tam děláš.]_ **

_[středověkou pitku si přece nenechám ujít : ] ]_

**_[Proč mi to posíláš?]_ **

_[protože je to zatraceně vtipný.]_

_[a taky sexy.]_

**_[Jsi opilá?]_ **

_[co je to za otázku?]_

_[jasně, že jo?????]_

_[maj tu medovinu?????????]_

_[všichni tu tancujou, gerte.]_

_[tancovali GALLIARDU, gerte! všichni! hopsali jak zajíci!]_

**_[Vypadni odtamtud, vždyť tam nemáš co dělat!]_ **

_[ne.]_

**_[Yen…]_ **

_[ne.]_

_[beru ho na rande.]_

**_[Yen!!!!]_ **

_[zejtra ti řeknu jakej byl]_

**_[YEN!!!!!!!]_ **

_[dobrou s kobrou vlčáčku]_

Zelený puntík u její ikonky zmizel. Do prdele. Kurva. Zajebaná medovina.

Přiklopil guláš pokličkou a odstavil ho z plotny. Bleskově se převlékl a vyrazil. Moc dobře věděl, kde Yen je. O tom plese samozřejmě četl na Marigoldově instagramu. A facebooku. A mluvili o něm v posledním videu. A Marigold se ho zeptal, jestli by nechtěl volňásek. Geralt zdvořile odmítl. Ale i přes to několikrát zabrousil na stránky jejich univerzity, několikrát dokonce rozkliknul facebookovou událost a přemýšlel, jestli by to nebylo moc nevhodné, kdyby se aspoň na chvilku ukázal. Jenže na tancování moc nebyl a pak mu do toho vlítla nějaká práce a Marigoldovi už dva týdny nenapsal. Aby byl k sobě fér, Marigold se neozval taky, takže si asi byli kvit. Sakra. Jestli ho tam Yen klofne, tak se ten kluk dostane do ještě většího průseru. Zrychlil. Divadlo, ve kterém ples byl, bylo jen o několik ulic vedle od jeho bytu, po patnácti minutách už vybíhal široké schody vedoucí ke vchodu. Uklidnil se. Tak. Hlavně se tvař nenápadně. Mile se usmál na paní u stolečku s lístky a ze všech sil se modlil, aby ho pustila dovnitř. Nakonec ho to stálo jen čtyři stovky a několik připomínek, že jeho černá košile není historicky přesná. Jasně, že je, kurva. Vešel do sálu a oněměl.

Celý sál duněl, kostýmovaní hosté v rytmu skákali, výskali, křičeli, tancovali, všude blikala ostrá barevná světla. Na pódiu točil deskami mladý DJ a z obřích reproduktorů duněl naprosto bizarní taneční remix bálové hudby z Tří oříšků pro Popelku. Na pódiu pobíhal Konstantin, který do dunivých bicích hrál jednoduchou melodii na flétnu. Další vytáhlý čahoun vedle něj velice zarputile mlátil do tamburíny. Všichni tři byli v kostýmech. Geralt si na chvíli připadal jako ve snu, všechno kolem tak nějak vypadalo jako… jako tenkrát. Jen se spoustou světel, hlasitější hudbou a hromadou telefonů, které natáčely všechno kolem.

„Jé, vy jste ten pán, co psal Marigoldovi!“ ozvalo se vedle něj. Přes hudbu na něj křičela mladá černoška v nádherné tmavomodré renesanční róbě. Bohunka. Než stačil Geralt cokoliv říct, popadla ho za ruku a táhla ho do davu. Poskakovala v rytmu a hbitě se vyhýbala všem tanečníkům. Na druhou stranu Geralt vrážel do každého jednoho z nich. Mumlavě se omlouval každému, komu omylem šlápl na nohu, stejně věděl, že ho nikdo neslyší, a co víc, že mu nikdo ani nevěnuje pozornost. Byla půlnoc, všichni byli v náladě, lehce opilí a naprosto ponoření do veselí. Už byli u pódia a Geralta z toho rámusu začala třeštit hlava. Konstantin právě přeskočil o tón výš a celou melodii opakoval. S vytáhlým čahounem poskakovali po pódiu jako diví. Bohunka jim zpod pódia poslala vzdušnou pusu a vytáhla Geralta postranními dveřmi do zákulisí. Zavřela dveře, které hudbu aspoň trochu utlumily.

„To jste hodnej, že jste se přišel podívat,“ zazubila se Bohunka. Její jemný, tichý hlásek byl ten tam. Teď byl sytý a zvučný a bez problému přehlušoval hudbu. Bohunka, až teď si všiml, že byla bosá, poskakovala v rytmu po malé místnůstce zaskládané oblečením, futrály a bednami od nástrojů, a kabely. Nalila si vodu a pořádně se napila. Geralt stál u dveří a nervózně se ohlížel.

„Ehm… Já jsem Geralt!“ představil se. To mu v tu chvíli přišlo jako nejvhodnější řešení trapného ticha.

„Bohunka!“ podala mu ruku. Překvapila ho pevným stiskem.

„Jo, já vím.“ To vůbec neznělo divně. „Teda, znám vás z videí těch dvou, Konstantina a Marigolda, viděl jsem vás tam…“ breptal.

„Klidně mi tykej, Geralte, tady jseš na párty, ne v práci,“ mávla Bohunka rukou. A zase se roztancovala. „Musím jít na plac, ale klidně si tu vezmi, co chceš. Marigold šel na chvíli ven, ale, no…“ zaculila se. „Je tam s nějakou slečnou, tak mu to možná bude chvíli trvat. Klidně si jdi zatím zatancovat!“ Popadla z hromádky na stole sopraninovou flétnu a vytancovala dveřmi naproti Geraltovi na pódium. Rozezněla se nová píseň, dav horlivě zaburácel, a flétny hrály v dvojhlase. Vysoký čahoun začal mlátit do kravského zvonce. Geralt se zhluboka nadechl a vplul zpět do sálu. Po chvíli se konečně prodral tancující masou k průchodu ven. Na malém dvorku se tísnili studenti a většina z nich kouřila. Uslyšel povědomý zvonivý smích.

„Yen,“ zavrčel a vydal se k jednomu z vysokých kruhových stolků. Yennefer, oblečená do nádherných splývavých černých šatů, ve kterých ji viděl naposledy někdy ve čtrnáctém století, právě do skleněného popelníčku odklepávala popel z tenké cigarety. Marigold zrovna potahoval ze své.

„A hele, kdo je tu!“ usmála se Yen a laškovně blížícímu se Geraltovi zamávala. Marigold se zakuckal, zrudl a rychle cigaretu típl.

„Yennefer,“ zabručel místo pozdravu. Na Marigolda se neodvážil podívat.

„Vlčáčku, to jsem ráda, žes to nakonec stihl!“ Yen mu padla kolem krku a políbila ho na tvář. Zaklesla se do něj a opřela se hlavou o jeho rameno. „Říkala jsem tadyhle Marigoldovi, že by sis jeho vystoupení nenechal ujít.“ Geralt jen naštvaně zavrčel.

„Říkala jsem mu, že se určitě objevíš. Takovej pech, že ti do toho zrovna vlezla práce!“

„Jaká…“ Yen mu dupla na nohu. „Jo, jasně, práce. Spousta práce. Hrozně moc práce,“ mumlal.

Marigold, rudý až za ušima, si nervózně odkašlal.

„Já… Musím teď jít hrát… Uvidíme se za chvíli?“

„Jasně,“ špitl Geralt. Marigold se v podstatě rozběhl zpátky dovnitř a Geralt z něj nemohl spustit oči.

„Má pěknou prdelku, ten tvůj zajda,“ zazubila se Yen.

„Nejsi opilá,“ zavrčel Geralt a konečně se podíval zpátky na ni.

„Ani trošku. Teda, měla jsem jedno martini, ale bylo hnusný.“

„Cos to mlela o práci?“

Yen protočila oči a pustila ho. Potáhla z cigarety a típla ji v popelníku.

„A od kdy kouříš?“

„Ale nemrač se, je to jen mentolka. Dali jsme si jednu na potykání,“ zazubila se.

„Tak proč jsi mě sem proboha táhla?“

„Jseš vážně tupec, Geralte, víš o tom? Vždyť tě sem pozval.“

„Ale hovno…“

„Ukazoval mi ty zprávy. Pozval tě sem. Třikrát. A tys nepřišel.“

Geralt se zamračil a vytáhl telefon. Začal projíždět jejich konverzaci. Jednou mu oznámil, že se ten ples bude konat. Řekl mu čas a místo. Geralt odepsal, že to je hezký. Yen mu koukala přes rameno. „Vidíš, strike číslo jedna.“

„Co?“

„Myslel, že mu řekneš, že bys rád šel s ním, nebo tak něco.“

„Proč bych to dělal?“

Yen si pohoršeně odfrkla a scrollovala níž. O pár dní později mu Marigold nabídl volňásek. Geralt odmítl. Marigold mu napsal, že lístky budou i na místě. Geralt neodepsal.

„Jseš fakt netaktní, víš o tom?“

„Nevím, co se na takový věci odpovídá,“ zamumlal Geralt.

„No to vidím. A máš z toho strike číslo dva.“ Znovu prstem přejela po obrazovce. Poslední zpráva od Marigolda říkala, že má pořád jeden lístek navíc. Geralt odpověděl, že to je fajn, že s sebou může vzít někoho z kamarádů, a že doufá, že si to spolu užijou. Yen se cynicky zasmála.

„Fakt mě zval?“ zeptal se ublíženě Geralt. „Proč se prostě nemohl zeptat, jestli prostě nepřijdu? Proč všechny ty vytáčky?“ zamračil se.

„Protože je stejně neschopnej jako ty, ty balvane,“ plácla ho Yen. „Bože můj Geralte, vždyť se tě ten kluk skoro bojí. Od tý tvojí malý vraždy v parku jste se neviděli.“

Geralt chvíli mlčel.

„Jseš strašnej dohazovač,“ zašklebil se na Yen.

„A ty zas neschopnej chlap. Tak. Když mě omluvíš, mám tu své povinnosti. Měj se.“ Poplácala Geralta po rameni a odebrala se zpátky dovnitř. Geralt chvíli stál a zíral na svůj telefon. Do hajzlu. Dvoření mu nikdy nešlo. A nikdy mu moc nerozuměl. Taky proto možná měl s Yen vždycky tolik problémů. Povzdechl si a telefon schoval. No co. Když už je tady, tak… Tak co? Má jít tancovat? Asi jo, co jinýho…

Když se znovu vmísil do davu, všechny slečny kolem se opět rozječely. Marigold napochodoval na pódium a popadl mikrofon. Jeho přátelé na sebe kývli a spustili další písničku, kterou s bandou vymysleli před několika týdny, a při které se dav rozhopsal a roztleskal. Dobrou další hodinku pak jejich banda vyhrávala více či méně známé odrhovačky z dávných časů. Spousta z nich měla pozměněné melodie nebo jinačí slova, než si Geralt pamatoval ze svých mladých let, některé znal pouze v cizích jazycích, ale ani tak neztratily na hravosti. Leopold ohlásil poslední píseň a dav zklamaně zabučel.

„Je to tak, přátelé, bohužel, náš repertoár už víc písní neskýtá a potřebujeme si odpočinout. Nicméně nezoufejte, zábava bude pokračovat s naším vznešeným minstrelem Jakubem!“

Sál zahřměl veselými výkřiky a jucháním.

K mikrofonu přistoupil Marigold, zadrnkal na loutnu a spustil další pekelně rychlou píseň, kterou Geralt nikdy předtím neslyšel.

_„Zvedni sukni, Mariánko, sundej šaty z ramen,_

_čekám na tě celej večer tvrdej jako kámen!“_

Konstantin zopakoval melodii na flétnu a všichni na pódiu se roztancovali. Pak k mikrofonu přistoupila Bohunka.

_„Odepni si pásek, Janku, nekoukej tak svatě,_

_vždyť já tady zhynu, jestli nesundáš si gatě!“_

Marigold popadl Bohunku kolem pasu a v další mezihře se protočili dokola. Pak k mikrofonu přistoupil Konstantin.

_„Co to slyším, co to vidím, v chodbě bota mužská,_

_moje sladká Mariánka s bardem se tu mucká!“_

Mrigold Bohunku pustil a začal utíkat před rozzlobeným Konstantinem. Geralt si nemohl pomoct, ústa se mu bezděky roztáhla do pobaveného úsměvu. Celé tohle vystoupení mu opravdu připomínalo nespočetné bankety, kterých se kdysi účastnil. I on se přidal a tleskal do rytmu. Konstantinovi zastoupil cestu vysoký čahoun s tamburínou. Až teď Geraltovi došlo, že to nejspíš bude Leopold, jejich další spolubydlící.

_„Nic sa nečil, hospodáři, nech chudáka Janka,_

_jak se žije s chasou, ať ti řekne sama Manka!“_

K Leopoldovi se přidal i mladík, který ještě před chvílí dělal DJe. Objali se kolem ramen a spustili dvojhlasně.

_„Určitě ti sama poví, jak šťastná je dáma,_

_vždyť ta tvoja Mariánka spala už aj s náma!“_

Dav se se rozesmál a do dohry se sálem rozléhal hlasitý potlesk a hvízdání.

Celá skvadra se několikrát uklonila, Leopold je všechny publiku několikrát představil a zmínil i Marigoldův a Konstantinův kanál. Lidi si je nadšeně fotili a nenechali je odejít několik dlouhých minut. Když potlesk konečně utichl, Jakub zase skočil za svůj DJovský pultík a spustil. Masa lidí se jako na povel roztancovala. Z bočních dveří, které vedly do zákulisí, po chvíli vyletěli jako střely Konstantin s Bohunkou. Vmísili se do davu, natiskli se na sebe a začali hopsat. Z nějakého důvodu z pohledu na ně Geralta hřálo u srdce. Měl z nich tak nějak dobrý pocit. Leopold se po chvíli objevil zpátky na pódiu, přinesl Jakubovi drink a popadl ho zezadu kolem pasu, chvíli se spolu jen tak vlnili za hracím pultem a Leopold mu něco šeptal do ucha. Nakonec z bočních dveří vykoukl i Marigold. Očima přejel celý sál, dokud nenatrefil na bílou hřívu Geralta. Počkal, až se setkají jejich pohledy a lehce mu pokynul hlavou. Geralt se začal drát skrz tancující masu lidí k baru. Marigold odhodil do zákulisí svůj dublet a vydal se za ním jen ve volné bílé košili se šněrováním u krku. Nic neříkal, protože by ho Geralt stejně neslyšel. S jemným úsměvem se vydal k východu a Geralt šel za ním. Posadili se na širokých schodech před vchodem. Chvilku jen tak zírali do noci. A zase nastalo to trapné ticho.

„Takže… Hodně práce, jo?“ prohodil Marigold.

„Hmm… Teda… Ne, vlastně… Vlastně ne,“ povzdechl si Geralt. „Marigolde, hrozně moc se omlou…“

„Víš, já občas moc nevím, jak mluvit s lidma,“ skočil mu do řeči Marigold. Mluvil klidě a pomalu a koukal přes ulici na opuštěný parčík. „Nevím proč, ale vždycky řeknu nějakou strašnou kravinu a pak se cejtim trapně… Vždycky ze sebe udělám totálního vola. A občas nevím, co mám někomu odepsat, protože se třeba bojím, že budu znít jako úchyl, nebo že na někoho třeba moc tlačím…“ Na chvilku se odmlčel a zadíval se na lampu u silnice, která se rozblikala. „Ale to je asi v pohodě. Ne? Každej občas neví, co říct. Třeba když se bojí,“ pokrčil rameny. „A třeba někdy nemusíme říkat nic.“

Geralt se pousmál a zadíval se do parčíku, kde zrovna probíhala velká huňatá kočka.

„Jo. Asi máš pravdu.“

Marigold do něj lehce žďuchnul ramenem.

„Jak tě sem dostala?“

„Co?“

„Ta tvoje kamarádka. Co ti napsala, abys sem přišel?“

Geralt se tiše zasmál.

„Že je hrozně opilá a chce tě sbalit.“

Marigold se zachechtal a pokýval hlavou. „A co z toho tě vyděsilo víc?“

Geralt pokrčil rameny. Sám odpověď neznal.

„Jestli ti to udělá radost, tak bych se sbalit nenechal,“ zaklonil Marigold hlavu. Zadíval se na nebe. Bylo jasné a poseté hvězdami. „Ne, že by nebyla kus,“ zachechtal se, „ale není můj typ. Je na mě trochu moc… Divoká.“

„To říkáš po tom, cos před sálem lidí zpíval o šoupání ženský ve stodole před oslem?“

Marigold se vesle zakřenil. „Nerozumíš umění.“

Což byla konec konců pravda.

„Ale moc se mi to líbilo.“

„To říkáš jen tak,“ laškovně mávnul rukou Marigold.

„Neříkám, na mou duši,“ zasmál se Geralt. „Většinu toho, co jste hráli, znám. Po dlouhé době jsem si připadalo jako za mlada. Vždyť někteří z těch skladatelů byli moji…“ zarazil se.

„Ano?“ zvedl Marigold tázavě obočí. Geralt si povzdechl. Byl ten správný čas?

„Některé z nich jsem znal.“

Marigold na něj mlčky hleděl.

„Můžu se na něco zeptat?“ napřímil se.

Geralt kývnul. Marigold se ohlédl, jestli je nikdo neposlouchá, a nahnul se ke Geraltovi.

„Fakt byl Jan z Jenštejna takový prase?“ zašeptal mu do ucha.

Geralt se rozesmál. Ze srdce mu spadl obrovský kámen.

„To nevím, v té době jsem nebyl v Čechách. Ale jestli chceš, můžu zavolat Coenovi. Myslím, že tou dobou kolem Prahy honil nějakého Gryfa.“

„Tak jo!“ Marigoldovi zazářily oči.

Geralt tedy sáhl do kapsy a začal v kontaktech hledat Coenovo jméno.

„Počkej, ty to myslíš vážně?“ zarazil ho Marigold.

„Jasně, určitě ti rád odpoví.“

Marigold zaraženě mlčel.

Geraltovi došlo, že se sdílením osobních informací asi trochu přestřelil. Schoval telefon zpátky do kapsy.

„Marigolde…“

„Ne, počkej, vysvětli mi to.“

„Nechci, abys…“

„Prosím.“

Geralt si povzdechl. Marigold na něj hleděl se směsicí údivu a strachu v očích a Geralta… to bolelo. Z nějakého důvodu to strašně bolelo.

„Podívej, to, co se stalo v parku, to všechno s tvou loutnou a s tou vílou,“ začal, „to je něco, čím se já živím. Příšery, monstra, přízraky, mýtické bytosti, všechno, co nějak ničí a zamořuje města a vesnice, všechno, od čeho člověk potřebuje pomoct a neumí si to zařídit sám, pro to tady jsem já, abych vás toho zbavil. Já a moji bratři se necháváme najmout na všechny takové práce. Říkají nám Zaklínači. Tak si vyděláváme na živobytí.“

„Jak dlouho?“

„Příliš dlouho.“

Marigold sklopil pohled a zamyšleně hleděl do země. Lehce kýval hlavou a po chvíli začal i nervózně poklepávat chodidlem o kachličky.

„Nechci, aby ses mě kvůli tomu bál,“ špitl po chvíli Geralt.

„Bál? Proč bych se tě bál?“ vykulil Marigold překvapeně oči.

„Yen říkala…“

„Vždyť jsi mi zachránil krk. Tu vílu sis podal jak nikdo, neměla proti tobě nejmenší šanci! A teď mi říkáš, že dokážeš přeprat i gryfa? Opravdovýho gryfa! Do háje, Geralte, to je tak zatraceně cool!“ vypískl.

Geralt zaraženě koukal.

„Máš nějaký fotky divnejch příšer? Viděl jsi někdy draka? Jak velkej takovej drak opravdu je? A co jednorožci? A počkej, ty, jak se jim říká… Harpyje! Jsou opravdový?!“

Geralt se konečně vzpamatoval.

„Tobě… to nevadí?“

„Co? Ježkovy voči, Geralte, nenapínej mě a ukaž mi nějakou obludu! Prosíííííííím,“ zakňučel Marigold a zatahal Geralta za rukáv.

Geralt se pousmál.

„Jasně, hned.“

***

Byly tři ráno. Na parketu dotancovávalo ploužák pár posledních zarputilých tanečníků, mezi nimi i Bohunka s Tintinem, který po vzoru své partnerky po půlnoci odhodil boty. Za DJovským pultíkem ploužili i Jakub s Leopoldem, oba dva viditelně unavení, ale zamilovanější než kdy dřív. Geralt s Marigoldem stáli opření u baru, Geralt s plechovkou birrela a Marigold usrkával svoje nealko mojito. Celý zbytek večera si povídali. Tak nějak o ničem, přitom o všem. Za celou dobu mezi nimi nedošlo k dalšímu trapnému tichu, jako kdyby se jeden vedle druhého konečně uvolnil. Geralt nebyl nervózní, že před Marigoldem něco skrývá, a Marigold byl rád, že konečně ví, s kým má tu čest. Byl to příjemný večer. Dokud…

_cink_

_cink_

_cink_

_cink_

Geraltův telefon chytal psotník. Omluvně se usmál a zadíval se na displej. Yen.

_[upír.]_

_[venku.]_

_[velký špatný.]_

_[praskej sem.]_

_[dělej.]_

_[srabe.]_

Geralt div že nezakopl o svou vlastní nohu.

„Omlouvám se, Yennefer…“

„Běž,“ pousmál se Marigold.

Geralt bez rozloučení vyběhl jako střela ven. Zavřel oči a poslouchal. Uslyšel tupý dopad na beton a heknutí. Oběhl divadlo a tiše vplul do zadní uličky. Z nenápadného pouzdra, které se mu houpalo u pasu, vytáhl stříbrný vystřelovací nůž. Plíživým krokem postupoval do tmy. Ozvala se ohlušující rána a Yennin výkřik. Vyčkával. Ještě dva kroky. Ještě jeden.

Skočil kupředu a popadl vysokou postavu zezadu kolem krku. Upír, tedy postarší člen profesorského sboru, který ještě před chvílí s Yen tancoval na parketu a docela nevybíravě ji osahával, přidušeně zachrčel.

„Yen?!“

„Tady,“ zahučela Yennefer a začala se drápat z kontejneru plného plastových pytlů. „Fuj. Do prdele práce…“ mumlala a vybírala si odpadky z vlasů.

„Jsi v pořádku?“

„Já jo. Ale šaty jsou v hajzlu,“ zabručela. V sukni zela velká táhlá díra. Yen zabrala a utrhla cár látky tak, že jí teď šaty sahaly těsně nad kolena. „Tenhle prasák se pokusil hupnout na jednu z těch mladejch nán. Tfuj. Jako kdyby nebylo dost úchylný už to, že je to tvoje studentka, ještě bys ji vysál,“ vrazila upírovi facku. Pořádnou. Geralta zasvrběla tvář.

„Kde je?“

„Poslala jsem ji domů. Myslím, že na něm nic nepoznala, maximálně na něj podá stížnost na vedení školy, nebo co já vím, jak se to dneska řeší…“

Upír sebou zamlel a Geralt jeho hrdlo stiskl ještě silněji.

„Když jsi říkala, že tu máš povinnosti, čekal jsem, že tu máš rande nebo tak něco,“ zavrčel.

„Teď ne,“ odsekla Yen. Z podvazku vytáhla malé kleště a zkumavku. „Podrž mu otevřenou pusu.“

„Co prosím?“

„Potřebuju jeho zuby.“

„Co prosím?!“

Upír se Geraltovi vysmekl, uštědřil mu pořádnou ránu do břicha a dal se na úprk. Geralt zalapal po dechu, ale pak se bleskově vydal za ním. Yen jim byla v patách, ale na mrštného upíra ani rychlého zaklínače zkrátka nestačila.

Upír rozrazil zadní vchod a zmizel v tmavé chodbě vedoucí zpátky do divadla. Do hajzlu! Geralt se po něm několikrát pokusil chňapnout, ale minul. Upír vyskákal několik schodů vedoucích z dlouhé chodby do prvního poschodí a byl rovnou v zákulisí, kde měla věci celá kapela. Zakopl o několik futrálů a než se stačil dobelhat ke dveřím do sálu, už ho držel Geralt. Několikrát mu praštil o dveře hlavou a hodil ho na zem. Dupnul mu na hruď. Upír zachrčel, podkopl Geraltovi nohu a dal se znovu na úprk. Ze zadního vchodu se vynořila Yennefer, vykřikla zaklínadlo a několik prázdných futrálů se sesypalo rovnou na upíra. Bez problému se z hromady vyhrabal a dal se znovu na útěk. Yen kouzlem zabouchla zadní vchod a bedlivě sledovala Geralta, který přirazil upíra ke zdi. Vší silou zabodl stříbrnou čepel přímo do jeho srdce. Upír zařval, ale oba věděli, že jakkoliv ho zásah stříbrnou dýkou bolí, nestačí na to, aby ho usmrtil. Upír se vzepřel a překvapivě silně od sebe Geralta odhodil. Yennefer vykřikla zaklínadlo a přímo pod Geralta se přesunuly všechny bundy poházené po místnosti, aby padl do měkkého. V tom se otevřely dveře ze sálu.

„Děje se něco?“

Marigold zaraženě koukal. Tesáky na něj cenil profesor Krátký ze sekce violoncellistů. Kvapně se ohlédl. Nikdo v sále si rámusu nevšiml. Než se kolem něj nepřirozeně mrštný důchodce stačil prosmýknout, zabouchl dveře a kvapně zamknul. Klíč zlomil v zámku. Yen něco vykřikla a Krátký odletěl k protější zdi. Předskočil před něj Geralt a několikrát se ho pokusil seknout nožem, ale nepovedlo se mu to. Stařík byl příliš mrštný a Geralt s posledním výpadem zakopl a vrazil do zdi sám. Upír se kolem něj prosmýkl a vrhl se k Yen. Marigolda nenapadlo nic lepšího, než mu kopnout pod nohy svůj futrál na loutnu. Krátký zakopl a svalil se do hromady ostatních futrálů. Yen se k němu rozběhla, ale upír byl připravený. Když se na něj vrhla, kopl ji vší silou do hrudníku, až odletěla kamsi ke Geraltovi, který ji tak tak stačil zachytit. Stařík byl v mžiku na nohou a utíkal k jedinému volnému východu – ke dveřím na pódium. V Marigoldovi hrklo. Tak to teda ne! Dvěma skoky byl za ním, popadl ho za límec a strhnul ho vší silou zpátky. Stařík dopadl na záda a bolestně zavyl. Marigold popadl první věc, co mu přišla pod ruku, zaklekl na něj a vší silou udeřil.

Geralt s Yen stáli u protější zdi s vytřeštěnýma očima. Sledovali, jak se upírovo tělo pomalu přestává cukat a jak z něj vyprchávají poslední zbytky života. Jak udýchaný Marigold, stále klečící obkročmo nad ním, bledne. Jak se odhodlání v jeho očích mění na zděšení, jak roztřesenýma rukama pouští flétnu zabodnutou v staříkově hrudi a zakrývá si jimi ústa.

„Pane bože,“ zašeptal. „J-Ježíši. Do prdele. Do prdele do prdele do prdele…“

Geralt s Yen na sebe rychle zamrkali a Geralt k Marigoldovi přiskočil. Popadl ho kolem ramen, pomohl mu na nohy a vedl ho ven zadním vchodem, který Yen mávnutím ruky otevřela. Marigold dál mumlal nadávky jednu přes druhou. Geralt ho posadil na obrubník vedle dodávky a dřepl si před něj.

„Co to do prdele bylo, Geralte?“ vyštěkl Marigold. „To byl profesor Krátkej! Teda… Teda nebyl, ale… Ježíši…“

Geralt vzal jeho tvář do dlaní a zadíval se mu do očí. Nic neříkal. Jen koukal, trpělivě a chápavě. A mlčel, dokud se Marigold neuklidnil a nepřestal se třást.

„Byl to upír,“ řekl, jak nejklidněji to dovedl. „A už je mrtvý. Tak se přestaň třást.“

„ _Přestaň třást?_ Vždyť jsem zabil svýho profesora!“ vyštěkl Marigold přidušeně.

„Byl to upír,“ zopakoval Geralt, jako kdyby to byla nějaká polehčující okolnost.

Do uličky za nimi vyšla Yen. Geralt se na ni tázavě zadíval.

„Neboj, všecko je uklizený. Nikdo se nic nedozví. A ta flétna je taky v pořádku,“ ujistila Marigolda. „A já mám, co potřebuju.“ Zachřastila v ruce zkumavkou a strčila si ji i s kleštěmi zpátky za podvazek.

„To mám teda radost,“ zvedl se Geralt a vystartoval pro ní. „Víš, jak to od tebe bylo nezodpovědný? Víš, co se tam všechno mohlo stát? Vždyť Marigold…“

„Je v pořádku,“ mávla Yen rukou. „A nikomu se nic nestalo. Tak si vyprošuju, abys na mě zvedal hlas.“

Geralt ztichl. I po letech ho Yen vždycky dokázala spolehlivě odzbrojit.

„Tak. Když dovolíte, já jdu domů.“

„Poděkuj,“ zavrčel Geralt.

„Prosím?“

„Poděkuj!“ štěkl tak hlasitě, až sebou Yen škubla. Hodila letmý pohled na Marigolda a zamumlala tiché „Díky“. Pak se vydala do noci a po pár krocích zmizela.

Marigold si promnul oči už už se nadechoval.

„Je čarodějka,“ vysvětlil Geralt. „A ano, je nás víc. Mnohem víc.“

Marigold si povzdechnul. Geralt z něj stále cítil strach a hněv.

„Geralte?“

„Hmm?“

„Vezmi mě domů.“

„Jasně. Dojdu ti pro loutnu.“

„To je jedno, budem uklízet až zítra.“

„Tak pojď.“

Po pár krocích ho Marigold beze slova chytil za ruku. Znovu cítil motýlky v břiše. Nechápal proč na něj měl každý Marigoldův dotek přesně tenhle účinek, a stejně tak nevěděl, jak s tím pocitem bojovat.

„Geralte?“

„Hmm?“

„Byl jsi dneska ke mně hodně upřímnej.“

„Hmm.“

„Taky bych ti rád něco řekl.“

„Hmm?“

„Jmenuju se Julián. Julián Lettenhove.“

Geralt se pousmál. Krásné jméno.

„Proč ti teda všichni říkají Marigold?“

Marigold pokrčil rameny. „Už vlastně ani nevím.“

Geralt mu jemně stiskl ruku. Dál se neptal. Věděl, že mu to nepřísluší.

„Chtěl bych ti ale říct ještě něco,“ špitl po chvíli a zastavil se. Když se na něj Geralt podíval, zjistil, že mladík stojí s očima upřenýma do země. Vypadal nervózně. Skoro vyplašeně.

„Jasně.“ Snažil se mu dát co nejvíc prostoru. Neptal se, snažil se nevypadat zvědavě. Marigold byl rozrušený i bez toho.

„Víš, jak ses tenkrát ptal…“ Marigold zakroutil hlavou a zhluboka se nadechl. Začal znova. „Když jsme se viděli poprvé, ptal ses, co jsem té víle slíbil.“

Geralt kývnul.

„Já… Jsem jí slíbil, že dostane mou opravdovou lásku.“

Geraltovi spadlo srdce až do kalhot.

„Tak. A teď se mi můžeš smát,“ zachechtal se trpce Marigold.

„Smát? Proč bych se ti smál?“

„No já nevím. Protože je mi čtyřiadvacet a v životě jsem neměl… nikoho?“ Marigold spustil téměř hystericky. „S žádnou holkou jsem se nedostal dál než na první rande? A s klukem vlastně ani tam? Protože první, do koho jsem se kdy zakoukal, _opravdu_ zakoukal je o sto let starší _Zaklínák_ …“

„Zaklínač.“

„… kterej nahání po nocích upíry, a navíc si nedokážem ani napsat blbou zprávu, protože se jeden druhýho bojíme? Já ti nevím, ale mě to teda k s míchu docela přijde.“

Geralt nevěděl, co na to má říct. A tak udělal tu první věc, co ho napadla. Popadl Marigolda za ramena, přitiskl se k němu a políbil ho. Marigoldův obličej celý zrudl. Odtrhl se od něj a rychle se otočil. Geralt roztřeseně vydechl. Asi přestřelil.

„Omlouvám se,“ zabručel. „Nechtěl jsem…“

Marigold se začal tiše chichotat. Zakryl si obličej rukama a zatočil se na místě. Pak se prudce otočil a skočil Geraltovi kolem krku. Pevně ho objal a zabořil obličej do jeho ramene. Geralt ho objal kolem pasu a pevně stiskl. Takže ho Geralt měl rád. Přes všechny ty smíšené signály ho přece jen měl rád. A to znamenalo…

„Fajn, takže k tobě můžu bejt úplně upřímnej, že?“

Geralt nevěděl, co na to odpovědět, tak jen zabručel. Marigold se mu nahnul k uchu.

„Jseš ten nejvíc sexy chlap pod sluncem,“ zašeptal. „Jseš naprosto božskej a nemůžu se na tebe vynadívat.“

Geralt překvapeně zamrkal.

„Marigolde?“

„Hm?“

„Kdybys chtěl, mohl bys dneska přespat u mě.“

Marigold se usmál.

„Jo. Jo, to by se mi líbilo.“

A tak se otočili a zamířili do Geraltova bytu, který byl jen pár ulic dál. Po pár minutách už Geralt vedl Marigolda po pavlači a odemykal dveře vedoucí do chodbičky provoněné kančím gulášem. Jen co za nimi Geralt zavřel, Marigold ho prudce políbil. Zajel mu rukou do vlasů a přitiskl se na něj, jako kdyby se od něj už nikdy neměl odlepit. Geraltovi povolily nervy. Popadl Marigolda za boky a přirazil ho zády ke zdi. Začal mu vytahovat košili z kalhot a vyhrnul ji. Potřeboval cítit jeho holou kůži. Potřeboval se ho dotýkat. Sjel rty k jeho krku a políbil tenkou jizvu, která mu zůstala po jejich posledním setkání. Vyjel rukou až k jeho hrudi a nechal Marigoldův vzdech utonout v dalším dravém polibku. Pak mu košili přetáhl přes hlavu a chytil ho pod zadkem. Zvedl ho tak, aby Marigold mohl nohama obejmout jeho boky a nechal se odnést do obýváčku s kuchyňkou, jediné místnosti, co v bytě spolu s koupelnou měl.

„Nepůjdeme do postele?“ zamumlal mezi polibky Marigold.

„Nemám postel,“ zavrčel Geralt a položil ho na záda na chundelatou kožešinu na zemi.

Marigold se usmál, z nějakého důvodu ho to nepřekvapilo. Bezmyšlenkovitě začal soukat Geralta z košile a přejel rukou po jeho obnažené hrudi. „Do prdele, ty jseš takovej kus,“ zamumlal. Geralta jeho poznámka viditelně potěšila. Usmál se a začal mu rozepínat pásek u kalhot. V Marigoldovi hrklo.

„Geralte,“ chytil ho za ruce. „Počkej. M-Minutku, chviličku, notak, zpomal…“

Geralt se zarazil a lehce se odtáhl. Zhluboka oddechoval.

„Co se děje?“

Marigold byl rudý až za ušima.

„No, víš…“

„Hm?“

„Já jsem… ještě nikdy…“

Geralt pustil jeho opasek. „Omlouvám se…“

„Ne, neomlouvej se!“ pohladil ho Marigold po zarostlé tváři. Přitáhl Geralta k sobě a znovu ho políbil. „Jen trošku zpomal. Prosím.“

Geralt mu rukou přejel po hrudi a holém bříšku.

„Jsi si jistý, že to chceš poprvé se mnou? Takhle?“ zeptal se. Neodpustil by si, kdyby Marigoldovi nějak ublížil. Kdyby ho tlačil do něčeho, co nechce. Marigold vzal jeho tvář do dlaní.

„Jo. Přesně takhle. S tebou. Jseš… Přece jseš můj osud.“

Geralt se k němu sklonil a něžně ho políbil.

„A ty můj.“


End file.
